


Akuma no Kanshisha

by KnightoftheCrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Near Death Experiences, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Walking home one day, a young woman brushes against death in an eerily familiar fashion, only to find a mysterious creature in her presence. Little did she know her life would take an interesting turn once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alt title "Demonic Protector"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the cover image. Originally it was going to be with chapter/scene one. but it was too big, so...


	2. Chapter 2

She walked home alone, carrying a paper sack in her arms of groceries. Long celery stalks poked out of the top, tickling her nose every few minutes. Taking a back way, she looked both ways before beginning to cross the road. She always wondered why there were no street lights here to tell her when to cross...

She heard a bit of a rumble in the distance and thought nothing of it. That is, until she saw the blinding lights invading her vision, stopping her dead in her tracks. And then everything gave way but the black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently editing chapter sequence deletes AN! So, just to make sure y'all know, I want to give very special thanks to EIV for helping out with the story summary! I couldn't have written the summary for this without her, y'all don't even know.


	3. Chapter 3

Her head hurt, her back hurt... in fact, her whole body hurt. She felt something touch her face almost tentatively. Opening her eyes, the world around her was a blurry haze, a small sideways figure obstructing most of her vision. The small figure slowly came into focus, revealing it to be a... creature--a creature of some sort touching her face. She started to panic, but he was--gentle. A gentle little bat-like... satyr? He looked like one of those American occultist memes, but with wings. She slowly started to sit up, seeing her groceries scattered everywhere, some of them flattened in the middle of the road.

"My celery..."

Her quiet voice caused the small... thing to tilt his head. She looked at him.

"What are you?"

He looked at her silently, an almost apathetic look on his face.

Wiggling her toes, she decided to slowly stand up, brushing herself off. Picking up her groceries, she paused for a moment to look at the small creature, deciding to scoop him up into her hands. He was like a kitten that fit into the two of her palms. He fluttered out of her hands, perching up on her shoulder as he looked at her rather pointedly. She just smiled sweetly at him, carrying on her way home, salvaged groceries within her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of just posting everything I have so far. I'll probably get all my other fics up to date soon, too. I don't have much written that hasn't been posted tbh.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few hours since nearly getting hit by a car and she found herself sitting at her small dinner table with the... thing that saved her life, a plate of strange concotions before each of them. The small creature nudged his food with his toe before looking at the girl questioningly.

Smiling, she told him, "It's mild curry, celery, leeks, cheese, mackerel, egg, and chili!"

The creature gave her a look that seemed like he was recoiling in horror despite the apparent apathy on his face.

The girl dug into her food, seeming to really enjoy it. After she got up to get a third plate, the little creature stared down at his food, sticking his little claws in the "edible" concoction before him. Licking his claw, he suddenly became overwhelmed with a variety of clashing flavours: sweet, bland, salty, spicy, rich, bitter... The small creature immediately spat out the little bit of food he had in his mouth, attempting to scrub his tongue clean of all remnants after.

The girl smiled sweetly at him, amused by his antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this since UlquiHime Week 2018, oof.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK where I got the translation for the title, probably Google Translate, I know, I'm bad. If you know a better word for "protector" let me know, I never learned how to say that in class, lol. 
> 
> Special thank you to EIV for helping me out with the summary! Her summaries she provided for my fic really helped out a lot in my writing one for this, so other than me being all ~poetic~ the summary is all her! Thank you so much!


End file.
